Flash Fright
Flash Fright is a HTF Fanon episode. Starring Roles *Flippy Featuring Roles *Cryptie *The Ghost *Cuddles *Flaky *Toothy Appearances *Gloomy *Lumpy Plot The episode begins with Flippy at home watching tv. He gets bored with what hes currently watching and begins to channel surf. As he does this, he comes across a war movie. Flippy begins to flip ot but quickly caalms down and changes the channel. The channel is now the news where Lumpy is seen as a weatherman. Lumpy points to a map of the town with pictures of lightning, indacating a storm is on its was. A bit later Flippy is seen looking outside,as it is now raining, he decides to get a flashlight in case of a blackout. As soon as he grabs the flashlight the power goes out leaving him in the dark. The sceen then shows the blackout happening to other resident. Including Gloomy just as he drops a toaster in the bathtub hes in. Gloomy lets out a sigh. The screen then goes back to Flippy who is now wandering around his house with his flashlight. As he wanders, he walks infront of a window just a lightning strikes right outside. Flippy drops to the floor in fear in comes back up moments later flipped out. Flaky is then seen at her home, hiding under her bed in fear. As she hides, she hears her door open so she peeks out from the bed. Flaky sees Flippy covered in blood and dives back under the bed a little to slow. Flaky then sees Flippys feet as he walks by, he stands still for a moment before leaving. Flaky lets out a sigh and is suddenly grabbed from behind. Flippy pulls her from under the bed and proceeds to smash her head in with a flashlight. Gloomy is then spotted in the rain, being chased by The Ghost. Cryptie runs down an alley in order to escape and suceeds when The Ghost flys past. Cryptie sighs in relief and goes to leave but his is knocked down by Flippy, Cryptie lets out a scream which attracts The Ghost's attention. The Ghost flys into the alley and freaks out when he spots Cryptie hung by his own intestines. Then Cuddles and Toothy are seen in Toothy's home telling each other scary stories. As Cuddles tells a story, Flippy sneaks in through a window. Flippy begins to sneak up on Cuddles. Toothy spots Flippy and tries to warn Cuddles, but when Cuddles turns to look, Flippy shoves his flashlight into Cuddles' eyesocket, lighting his head up like a nightlight. Toothy freaks out and trys to run but he trips and smashes his face on the ground and swallows part of his flashlight. Flippy sees Toothy die and shrugs. He then gos and leaves. The episode ends with Flippy walking home in the rain. As he walks, he gets struck by lightning and explodes. Deaths *Flaky's head is smashed by a flashlight. *Cryptie is hung by his own intestines. *Cuddles is stabbed in the eye by a flashlight. *Toothy chokes on a flashlight. *Flippy explodes when he is struck by lightning. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Articles in need of images